


Threesome

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "Like, what if Iwantedto do something with Tater. We could ask him to join us.""You want... you want to have a threesome?" If Ransom was holding another book, you would have dropped that as well. As it was, he pretty sure he dropped his jaw on the floor. "And you want to have it with Tater?"





	Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first kinktober fic that's not reddie 🤦♂️

"So, your crush on Tater," Holster said one night. They were sitting in the living room, cuddled up on the couch. Holster was working on a puzzle while Ransom had been reading a book, just enjoying each other's company in silence. Said book was now laying on the ground where he had dropped it. He was staring at his boyfriend like he had grown a second head. "Rans?"

"Uh, yeah. I heard you," Ransom said. "I'm a little confused as to why you're bringing this up. I thought we'd already discussed this. It's just a silly little celeb crush."

"Yeah, but not exactly anymore. Like, we've known him personally for about a year now."

"Oh God, Hols... Adam. Look at me." Ransom grabbed Holster's face in his hands and turned his head. "You don't have to worry about anything. It's a harmless crush. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Oh no. I wasn't implying that. Like, what if I _wanted_ to do something with Tater. We could ask him to join us."

"You want... you want to have a threesome?" If Ransom was holding another book, you would have dropped that as well. As it was, he pretty sure he dropped his jaw on the floor. "And you want to have it with Tater?"

"I mean, he's totally hot. You like him. I think he's nice." Holster ignored Ransom's little 'Nice?' "I'm just throwing the idea out there. If you think doing that with someone we know is weird, we can join Tinder. If you think doing it altogether is weird, we can just pretend I ever said any of this."

"No, I don't think the idea is weird. You just took me by surprise. I need some time to really think about it, but I say a tentative yes."

Holster smiled and if Ransom hadn't already said yes, he would have then. He really did have trouble saying no to this man.

He was glad that he had said yes when he, Holster, and Tater fell into their bed. Tater had been overly enthusiastic when they asked him, saying that he had a crush on Ransom, but when he had found out that he was dating Holster, he had backed off. Which Ransom was thankful for because he would have combusted if he had found out. He still was close to it, but at least Holster was there to make sure he made it to the bed without falling onto his face. He leaned in to kiss Holster, who did kiss him back for a moment, but then he turned Ransom's face toward Tater's.

"Go ahead, babe," he said. "I wanna see you two."

"Yes, please," Tater added. "Is hot to see you and Holster, but I would like some action."

Ransom laughed softly before kissing Tater. It was soft at first, like any first kiss would be, but soon he found himself in Tater's lap, kissing him hungrily as Holster was dragging the rest of his clothes off. At some point, he must have passed Tater the lube, because Ransom felt a finger at his entrance.

"Oh God, yes. Please."

Tater smiled and pushed in. Holster was already passing him a condom as he got comfy sitting against the headboard.

"Tater's going to fuck you while you suck me off. That sound good babe?"

Ransom tried to answer. He really did, but Tater decided to take that moment to push in a second finger, and Ransom moaned.

"I think that yes?" Tater said, the smug bastard.

Ransom just _had_ to kiss him again.

It didn't take long before Holster was helping him so that he was comfortable on his hands and knees, with Holster's cock right in front of his face and Tater behind him. His hands held onto his hips, waiting for the okay. Ransom looked over his shoulder and nodded his head. He turned back around and immediately took the head of Holster's cock into his mouth. Tater started pushing him, causing Ransom to fall forward, choking slightly on Holster.

"Sorry Justin," he said, but he didn't stop to give him a moment to adjust.

Not that Ransom wanted him to. He was moaning loudly around Holster's cock as Tater's was brushing up against his prostate. It was too much at once and yet felt so right. He tried to keep up somewhat of a rhythm while sucking Holster off, but it was a hopeless cause. He was really just letting Tater's hips push him forward, and it was like he was getting fucked on both ends. There was no way he was going to be able to reach down and touch himself and so he, happily, decided to sit back and enjoy the ride.

Tater came first, groaning into Ransom's neck. He started whispering in his ear, something in Russian, probably encouragement. Ransom was able to bob his head on his own, Holster quickly coming down his throat. Ransom was honestly ready to never move again, but his two partners were moving him onto his back. Holster kissed him as Tater's hand started jerking him off, hard and fast. Ransom called out both of their names as he came, his semen splashing up all the way to his chin.

"Wow," Holster mumbled.

"You can say that again," Ransom managed to get out.

"Wow," Tater added, and the three of them started laughing.


End file.
